A Son For Starsky And Sonia
by wordonthestreet2006
Summary: Starsky gets everything he ever wished for.....


As Starsky rushed to be by his wife's side he knew he would never feel this happy again. A son, a son he was going to have a son.

On arrival at the hospital he was ushered into the delivery room. There was Sonia looking like an angel. Her hair slightly damp from all the effort to push into the world their little boy.

Starsky rushed foward and kissed her, tenderly on the forhead. Since losing Terri he never thought he would find love again. Rosie had come back into his life, all but briefly and they enjoyed a passioante affair, that was never really love, but based purley on animal urges. It helped Starsky to heal. He used the time to move forward from Terri and to begin to live again.

When Rosie returned to Mexico he wasn't sorry. He knew it was only a matter of time.

Three months later when Hutch had set him up on yet another blind date he met Sonja. Small and blond, she could have been mistaken for Hutch's younger sister. She was friend of Abby's. Hutch had been having an on-off relationship with her for years. She was always his stand-by girl whenever he was in between relationships.

At first Starsky was reluctant to go on the date, so, in order to talk him into it Hutch decided to choose something he knew Starsky couldn't resist. " Come on Starsk'. We'll go to that new mexican restaurant. You know you want to." Hutch urged.

"'kay, but if I don't like her Hutch, I'm warning you buddy I'm outta there!"

Starsky made it plainly clear that he wasn't happy. He made no effort for the date and where as Hutch had turned up in some smart slacks and a baby blue sweater, Starsky was wearing his most torn jeans and his addidas sneakers.

"Starsky!" snapped Hutch when he saw him enter the resaurant. "You could have tried buddy"

"Is she here yet?" Starsky mumbled, like a petulant child. "Well?"

"Yes she's here. Now you be nice" Hutch warned, only half joking.

They approached the table where the two ladies were already seated. "Hi Abby" Starsky smiled. He looked towards Sonja. She stood and Starsky couldn't believe how tiny she was. He was blown away. And he had no words. Hutch elbowed him hard enough for Starsky to yelp "Aaarrrggghhh". He shot Hutch a look and Sonja began to giggle. She looked so sweet Starsky fell in love immediately.

From that moment on they were inseperable. Every moment Starsky was off-duty he was with Sonja. Hutch was pleased for him. He was a little lonely without Starsky but was so happy for his partner that he was content to spend his spare moments at Huggy's. Huggy often mentioned how starnge it was to see a Hutch without a Starsky. But both men were good humored about Starsky new love.

When, after three months Starsky sadi that he and Sonja were getting married Hutch couldnt wait to be best man. Rachael Starsky had bought herself a new hat and was flying in from New York for the wedding.

By police standards it was a gran affair. Starsky, who had always looked uncomfortable in a suit, shuffled through the whole ceremony, but when he saw his bride walking towards him he knew he was looking towards the rest of his life. He could visualise it clearly in his head. The white picket fence, the two point four children, and Hutch smiled as he saw the tears in his partners eyes.

Straight after the ceremony Starsky took a two week break and decided to show Sonja New York, so they flew back with Rachael and took a wild ride in the Big Apple. A month after their wedding night Sonja was pregnant and Starsky was complete.

As their son took his first breath in the world, Sonia spoke. "Dave" she whispered.

"Hush honey...you're tired, rest now" he stroked her brow. "He's beautiful, perfect just perfect." Starsky smiled.

"Dave"

"Yes?"

"We did good huh?"

Starsky laughed. "Yes babe, we did good." he paused and looked at Sonia craddleing their son. "Have we gt a name for him yet?" he asked her and she smiled and said "Ken"

Starsky's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you babe" he said tenderly.

"I love you too." she replied sleepily.


End file.
